


A little love in the dark

by suyari



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's pregnant. Jason's hovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill.

“If you plump another pillow, I’m going to break your arm!” 

Jason did it anyway, but didn’t set it behind Tim like he’d planned. Instead, he dropped his arms between his spread knees and spun the pillow between his hands. 

“And don’t ask if I’m comfortable!” Tim snapped, cutting him off just as he opened his mouth to do just that. He glared him down with all the force of the Bat, and it would have been a good glare too, if Jason hadn’t been raised under the real thing. 

“So…”

He caught the pillow that was hurled at his head just before it could come breach his personal space. Tim just looked more aggravated. 

“Stress,” he reminded him, defending against the remaining pillows Tim could manage to reach. “Isn’t good for either of you.”

“Then stop treating me like glass!”

He shook his head. “Sorry, Timmy. But if you wanted that option, you shouldn’t have gone on patrol in your condition to begin with. Let alone once you were showing.” 

Tim inhaled deeply through his nose. Jason counted in his head, following along. Tim exhaled slowly, jaw popping. 

“I know you don’t like feeling like an invalid,” he tried instead. “But Tim, even we should know when enough’s enough. And it was enough.” 

Tim crossed his arms, but didn’t shove his hand away when he sat down beside him and gripped his knee. He didn’t protest either, as Jason smoothed it up his thigh. Both legs spread as his hand followed the curve and Tim sighed, body slumping slightly at the new attention. 

“I know you’re frustrated,” Jason told him, voice soft and even so as not to break the trance Tim was allowing him to weave. “Just relax. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Tim swallowed. The bob of his adam’s apple drawing Jason’s mouth in to nip at it. He sucked the area just to one side, careful but deliberate in his bruising. 

“I’m not going to break,” Tim said, neck arching. 

“Don’t think you will,” he countered, kissing the bruise devotedly. 

“I’m not going to leave you.”

Jason had to swallow down the bubble of discomfort that declaration brought forth. Really, Tim could be too on point sometimes. “I know,” he replied after a moment, voice just a touch too emotional. 

“Jason…”

He dropped a hand over Tim’s belly, effectively quieting him. Fingers spreading, he smoothed it over the area, leaving no portion untouched. He’d never been the best with words, but this...this was a language he was expressly fluent in. Luckily, so was Tim. He reached up, cupping Jason’s face between his hands and brought him into a kiss. Like every kiss between them, it didn’t stay sweet for long. 

“Don’t be gentle with me,” Tim gasped against his shoulder as he hooked his lovers legs about his elbows. “Please, Jay. I need...”

“I know,” he breathed, eyes closing in bliss as tight heat encircled him. “I’ve got you, Tim. Just...relax…”

Tim was a bat. Every inch of him needed regular strenuous activity. Restricted as he was, there was nothing left for him to do but snap at people the more tenderly he was regarded. Jason had yet to find the balance, but at least he knew how to make Tim feel good. And having prepared the couch for Tim’s comfort, he was able to give him exactly what he wanted, because there was nothing but miles of cushion to catch him as he was continually driven into. 

As they lay panting together afterward, Jason ran his hands in soothing circles against Tim’s side. He’d managed to work off Tim’s frustration, which had the handy side effect of leaving him languid and warm. The growl of his stomach was not unexpected. Jason contained his grin and asked him casually, “Take out or home cooked?” 

Tim stretched beneath him, body gliding against his in a way that only brought Jason’s libido back to the fore. “I’m probably eating too much take out as it is,” he admitted. 

Jason sat up and swatted him against the ass gently. “Come on, get dressed. I’ll take you to Alfred.” 

Tim grinned in a much better mood. He accepted Jason’s outstretched arm without comment and allowed himself to be helped up. Jason texted Alfred with one hand as he watched his lover walk away. He looked down as his phone buzzed in response.

The shower started. He tapped out a quick response and rushed after Tim. 

_Make that an hour._


End file.
